Some Days She Feels Like Dying
by babybunnie7935
Summary: Kai's sister turns up unannounced creating a few problems for the team along the road to victory or defeat


Kai's sister belongs to me!!! All mine! But the rest is copyrighted to who ever made beyblade

_Kai was standing alone again, his arms folded against his chest, staring out into the stormy sea. Lightning forked in the sky followed closely by a thunderclap. Footsteps splashed through the puddles towards him, his eyes flashed to the side but quickly resumed their stare into the water._

"_Kai, you're gonna catch a cold standing here." She said quietly from somewhere to his left._

_He didn't answer but shot a look at her. Her violet eyes were full of sadness for her brother but he didn't seem to understand why._

"_Why do you insist on ignoring me? What did I ever do to you?"_

"_You were born. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Kai replied coldly._

_She didn't reply but she couldn't help the tears. He turned away from her and unfolded his arms, only to pick up a stone and skip it into the water. She watched him for a while only to walk back up the wharf._

Kai looked over his shoulder just to see her disappear around the corner before picking up another stone and throwing it as hard as he could into the sea.

Tyson looked over at Kai. He had been sitting silently for the last half an hour, though that's what he usually did, Tyson couldn't help but wonder why. Curiosity got the better of him and he went over to sit with him.

"What's up Kai?"

Kai looked at him for a split second before staring back across the room.

"Hello? Kai?"

"Give up Tyson. He's not gonna talk to you." Max said.

Kai looked at Max and stood up, walking towards the blonde boy. Tyson watched Kai stop in front of Max before turning and walking from the room.

"What is with him?" Ray asked.

"No idea." Max replied quietly.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter. As long as he's on top form for the match today."

"Tyson, could you be any more stupid?" Hilary asked.

"What?"

"He's worried about something."

"Kai doesn't worry about anyone but himself."

Mr. Dickinson walked into the room followed by a girl, with what seemed like foundation covering her cheeks. Tyson looked at her. Something about her was oddly familiar.

"Where's Kai?"

"He's gone off somewhere, you just missed him." Kenny replied, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

"Right. Here's your new team member."

"Ammi." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Hilary beamed.

"Hilary yes?"

"That's me."

Ammi held out her hand. Hilary took it and smiled. Ammi pulled her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages." Ammi said quietly, letting Hilary go.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but do I know you?"

Ammi laughed.

"You don't remember?"

"Sorry, no."

Ammi reached into a pocket on the inside of her coat and pulled out a photo. Hilary looked at it and giggled.

"Sal?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god!"

Hilary flung her arms around Ammi's neck and buried her face in her shoulder. Ammi winked at Max and patted Hilary's back.

"So, what brings you here then?"

"Was up for a bit of beyblading. Decided this was the best place to come." Ammi replied.

"You remind me of someone." Tyson piped up.

Ammi looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't place it but you look familiar."

"Odd, you've never met me before. At least I don't think so."

"I don't think so either." Tyson replied.

Max looked at Ray, who shrugged back at him.

"So," Ammi said clapping her hands together and rubbing them, "Who's gonna show me around this place, it's huge!"

"I will, maybe we'll find Kai on the way." Ray said. "Coming Max?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Great! It'll give me a chance to get to know you a bit more." Ammi beamed.

She waved at Tyson before following Ray out of the room, Max following her out. As soon as she had disappeared from sight Hilary looked over at Tyson and sighed.

"You have no clue do you?"

"What about?" Tyson asked, looking clueless.

"Ammi?"

"What about her?"

"You've no idea?"

"No…Do you?"

"Of course I do, I grew up with the kid."

Hilary had no idea Ammi, Max and Ray were standing just outside the door listening to them.

"She's-"

"Hey! We're back!" Ammi shouted bursting through the door. "Talk about anything interesting while we were gone?"

"Nope."

"You didn't take long." Tyson remarked.

"Nah, I just wanted to see the dishes. Ray and Max showed me a list, then we came back."

"Figured it'd be more fun with the whole lot of us walking around." Ray added.

"Yeah, come on Tyson, come with us this time."

Ammi looped her arm around his and pulled him towards the door. Kai walked into the room and looked at her. Ammi let go of Tyson and stopped dead not breaking eye contact with him. Tyson looked from one to the other of them.

"Uh…"

"Come on Tyson."

Ammi grabbed him again and pulled him past Kai out of the doorway. Max and Ray followed leaving Hilary and Kenny alone with Kai.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kai asked, obviously shooting the question at Hilary.

"She's joined the team." Hilary replied sharply.

"You what?"

"She's joined the team."

"No way."

"Kai, will you stop worrying and give her a chance?"

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Kenny asked.

Both Kai and Hilary looked at him neither answered the question.

"Is it okay to tell him?" Hilary asked Kai.

Kai shrugged.

"She's his sister."

"You're joking?"

Ammi walked behind the others, Tyson just in front of her looked behind and sighed.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling." Tyson smiled.

"Really."

Ammi rubbed her fingers over her face and swept off the foundation, revealing two sets of blue marks on her cheeks, ones that looked almost identical to…

"Kai?"

"He's my brother."

The others stopped and looked at her. Her head was hung and tears were trickling down her cheeks. Tyson put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's the tears for?"

"We might be related but he treats me like a complete stranger."

"He does that with everyone."

"And now that I've finally caught up with him again, he seems even more distant than usual."

"Don't panic about it, he's been like that ever since we've known him." Max said quietly.

"Thing is, when we were young, he used to look after me all the time…Then he got into beyblading and he's changed."

Tyson looked over his shoulder. As he suspected Kai was standing against the wall behind then, eyes closed in concentration and arms folded across his chest. Ammi looked as well and wiped the tears from her eyes before pulling out of Tyson's grip and running down the corridor.

"Way to go Kai." Tyson muttered.

"She's always been like that, don't worry about it." Kai replied, opening an eye lazily and looking at Tyson.

"So why do you treat her like you couldn't care less about her?"

"I couldn't care less about her."

Tyson's jaw dropped. Max and Ray looked at each other and back at Kai.

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"Because she's the reason my family split. My father was always arguing with my mother, he took me and mother took her. We haven't seen each other since and I don't want to start seeing her again now."

"Kai, she needs you. She might not like to admit it and neither will you but it's the truth and you both know it." Max said fairly.

"She's the one that doesn't care. Being a spoilt brat, she always wants her way."

Ammi ran down the corridor and skidded into a bathroom. Walking over to one of the sinks she looked in the mirror before running water and splashing her face with it. Fumbling in her pocket she pulled out a thin tube and pulled it open, applying the eyeliner thickly to her eyes.

"You feeling better?" Kai asked, he was standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Why would you care?" Ammi replied, putting the eyeliner back in her pocket.

"Max said something…"

"And it actually made sense to you?"

Ammi pulled out another photo. Running her fingers over its surface she tried to ignore Kai's footsteps.

"Yes it did." He said quietly.

He was standing right behind her. His shadow covered part of the photo, the photo of them together. She felt his hands run down her arms, his chin pressured gently on her shoulder. She shivered.

"What?"  
"It's just…We've not been this close for years, it's weird."

"I know, it'll take a bit of getting used to, us being on the same team and all that."

"Yeah."

Kai's arms slid around her waist.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Do you still hate me?"

Kai didn't answer. Ammi closed her eyes. Kai felt her body tense. She leant forward and threw up into the sink before falling limply back into Kai's arms

"Ray I'll give you a match." Tyson said.

"Sure."

Tyson pulled one of the training dishes into the middle of the room and set Dragoon on his launcher. Ray loaded up Driger and held it over the dish.

"Three, two, one…Let it rip!" Tyson shouted.

Both blades leapt into the dish and clashed together sending Driger spinning off course towards the edge of the dish. Tyson was already on the attack and forced Ray's blade closer to the edge of the dish.

"Driger get out of there!" Ray ordered.

His blade dodged Tyson's and made its way back to the center of the dish.

"Dragoon attack now!"

"Driger attack!"

Both bitbeasts jumped at each other, the blades crashing together beneath them. Kai skidded into the room; Ammi hung limply in his arms.

"I didn't know what to do." He gasped.

"What happened?" Tyson asked, abandoning the match.

Ray and Max walked over as well. Kai shook his head and walked over to one of the rows, setting Ammi down on across some of the chairs and stood up again.

"Hilary, go find Hiro." Tyson said quickly.

Hilary nodded and ran from the room. Ray looked at Kai and sighed.

"She'll be all right Kai."

"I only brought her here because I didn't want to leave her where she was." Kai replied sharply.

"Uh…Kai-"

"I still hate her for what she did." Kai cut it.

"Kai-"

Kai shot a glance at Tyson; he stopped mid sentence and watched Kai walk out of the room. Max went to follow him but Ray grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"No point Max."

Max nodded and sat back down. Hiro turned up shortly after, giving Ammi the once over before looking at the team.

"She'll be fine, just let her sleep it off. She must've eaten something that disagreed with her." He smiled.

Tyson nodded. Hiro left the room and Ray noticed both blades were still spinning. He tapped Tyson's shoulder and walked over to the dish. Max watched the two finish their battle, Tyson winning by a mere second.

"Nice match Ray." Tyson grinned.

"Yeah. Dragoon's improving."

"Improving? He's the best!"

Ray smiled and grabbed Tyson around the neck. Tyson laughed and clapped Ray on the back.

"You can let me go now." Tyson said after baring a few minutes of the backbreaking hug.

"Sorry."

Ammi could hear the boys laughing but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. What if she was still in the toilets? She'd die of embarrassment then, she knew it. She tried to sit up but a splitting pain in her stomach stopped her. Every voice died out instantaneously, Ammi thought she had blacked out again.

"Any change?"

"Why would you care Kai?" Tyson asked sharply.

Ammi cringed. She had never heard anyone talk to Kai like that before, she was sure he'd snap back with something dreadful. Fortunately both her cringe and her thoughts were unnoticed.

"I was only asking Tyson." Kai replied, his voice was softer than usual.

Ammi opened one eye and watched the room slide in and out of focus. Finally she could see clearly, Kai was standing against the doorframe with a sad look on his face, Tyson and Ray were talking quietly close to him, Max, Kenny and Hilary were discussing battle tactics at the other end of the room.

Kai looked at her, his violet eyes connecting with hers. She shook her head slightly and he looked away. Ammi closed her eyes again and sat up, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her stomach. Her face contorted in concentration and pain she got up and walked over to Kai, falling into him.

"I'll uh…Take her down to the pit shall I?"

"Yeah. We'll be down in a few minutes." Tyson replied.

Kai nodded and helped his sister out of the room. Tyson watched them down the corridor.

"How much pain are you in?" Kai asked. Ammi doubled over again.

"How much does it look like?" Ammi moaned.

"Here."

Kai helped her up and swept her into his arms. She blushed and slung her arms around his neck. Kai walked around the corner and stopped dead, the red head immediately catching his attention. Ammi looked up at the red head too, but her attention was lost as she passed out again.

"Good thing too." The red head said not opening his eyes.

"What?"  
"Your girlfriend?"

"My sister."

"Ah. As I can see."

The red head smiled and walked towards Kai, his hands casually placed in his pockets.

"What do you want Tala?"

"Just wondering if you've thought any more about my proposition?"

"No, and if you don't mind, I've got a match to get to."

Kai side stepped Tala, but the Russian was to quick for his, his lean arm shooting out in front of Kai, blocking his path.

"What?"

"I won't take no for an answer Kai. Join my team or I'll make sure you never beyblade again."

"Listen. Tala, I've not decided whether I want to leave my team. I don't care if you feel threats will sway me, in fact, the more you threaten me, the less likely it'll be that I do join your team. Now if you don't mind?"

Tala lifted his arm. Kai glanced at him before walking down the hall. He reached the corner when a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"You'll regret it if you don't join us." Tala whispered in his ear.

Kai shrugged his hand off and turned the corner. Tala watched him out of sight before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his beyblade.

"We'll get him Wolborg. Sooner or later."


End file.
